Novum Terram Wiki
Welcome to the Novum Terram Wiki Hațeg Island city.jpg|Custom cities|link=List_of_Custom_Cities|linktext=Get to know about cities in this world. United Nations Headquarters.jpg|Countries|link=List_of_Countries|linktext=Get to know about countries (or the member states of the United Federation of Earth) on Earth, and other planets. United Nations.png|United Federation of Earth|link=United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about the United Federation of Earth, its history and its info. Become-Skyrim-Vampire.jpg|Vampire Wars|link=Vampire_Wars|linktext=Get to know about the vampire wars, the greatest multi-species, multiracial war ever to be fought since the World Wars! Companies.png|Companies|link=List_of_Companies|linktext=Get to know about the UFE's companies in a capitalist-communist economically combined world. Igorot.jpg|Ethnic Groups|link=List_of_Ethnic Groups|linktext=Get to know about the ethnic groups. Subcultures are also included! (Why? Because I love subcutures.) Languages.png|Languages|link=List_of_Languages|linktext=Get to know about languages. Rouget de Lisle sings La Marseillaise.png|National Anthems|link=List_of_National_Anthems|linktext=Get to know about national anthems. The UFE's national anthem, We Are As One, is also included. Milky Way.jpg|Colonies|link=List_of_Colonies|linktext=Get to know about the UFE's colonies. They are planets, worlds, galaxies, universes and dimensions colonized by the UFE. Old World Map Copy.jpg|History of the World|link=History_of_the_World|linktext=Get to know about the history of the world. It's quite identical to OTL, but it's very different due to new species. Barack_Obama.jpg|Politicians|link=List_of_Politicians|linktext=Get to know about politicians, especially past ones. Don't forget the historical figures! Technology.jpg|Technology|link=Technology|linktext=Get to know about technology all around the United Federation of Earth. Astronomy.png|Astrology|link=Astrology|linktext=Get to know about astrology on Earth and the UFE's colonies. SpongeBob's pineapple house.png|Architecure|link=Architecture|linktext=Get to know about the UFE's very special architectures. Mona Lisa.jpg|Art|link=Art|linktext=Get to know about arts around the UFE. Roku bending the four elements.png|Magic|link=Magic|linktext=Get to know about all kinds of magic, which became abundant in fantasy planets that were colonized by the UFE. Kids' birthday party food.jpg|Cuisine|link=List_of_cuisines|linktext=Get to know about various cuisines. Recipes from preschool channel websites are also included! Currency.jpg|Currency|link=List_of_Currencies|linktext=Get to know about currencies for the United Federation of Earth. They are a multi-currency federation. New York Stock Exchange.jpg|Economy|link=Economy_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about the economy of the United Federation of Earth, its member states and its colonies. Graduation cap and diploma.jpg|Education|link=Education_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about the UFE's very unique education. Adult education is also included. Fashion.jpg|Fashion|link=Fashion_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about fashion in the UFE. Costumes are also included! Geography.jpg|Geography|link=Geography_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about geography in UFE's colonies, including Earth. Biology.jpg|Introduced species|link=List_of_introduced_species|linktext=Get to know about the greatest article in Novum Terram: a list of introduced species! They're awesome. Law.jpg|Laws|link=List_of_Laws_Imposed_by_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about the laws imposed by the United Federation of Earth. Don't worry, it's a democracy, not totalitarian. Military ranks.jpg|Military ranks|link=Military_ranks_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Ge to know about various military ranks for the UFE's finest armed forces. Baroque orchestra.jpg|Music|link=Music_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about music in the United Federation of Earth. Names.jpg|Names|link=List_of_names|linktext=Get to know about the names written in the United Federation of Earth. Perfect for the Martial Arts Kids! Occupations.jpg|Occupations|link=List_of_occupations_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about occupations! What occupation would you be? Logos with UN Women.png|Organizations|link=List_of_organizations_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about organizations in the United Federation of Earth. UN agencies are also included! Senate.jpg|Politics|link=Politics_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about politics in the United Federation of Earth. Kids in park.jpg|Recreation|link=List_of_recreational_activities_and_sports|linktext=Get to know about recreation and sports in the United Federation of Earth. They're even included in the Olympics! Chemical science.jpg|Science|link=Science_in_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about science in the United Federation of Earth. Religions.png|Religions|link=List_of_religions|linktext=Get to know about religions. No offense folks! SATANISM IS NOT INCLUDED. Moon God-Nanna visits the Ziggurat.jpg|Society|link=Society_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about the society of the United Federation of Earth. Transportation.jpg|Transportation|link=Transportation_of_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about transportation in the United Federation of Earth. Quill, ink and paper.jpg|Writing|link=Writings_in_the_United_Federation_of_Earth|linktext=Get to know about writing in the United Federation of Earth, even ancient scripts. Hello everyone, and welcome to Novum Terram Wiki! This is an alternate history world/conworld where there are not only new and introduced species, but also new countries, new societies, new worlds, new places, new everything, plus with a special conflict against vampires! For those of you who don't know Novum Terram, it's translated in the Latin language as the "new world," so this one is a new world we're going to see, and soon, it'll be well known to be that there will be an upcoming literature series, written soon by Dylanu Hootus and me, Matthew Jabez P. Nazario. Coming soon to a literaure website (FanFiction.Net or Watttpad), and in bookstores, near you. Enjoy, folks! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse